toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Killermari
Killermari (キラーマリ, Kirāmari) are Mollusk Beasts that live in most of the oceans of the Human World and are known for sinking ships. Appearance Killermari are very large, white squids that typically have silvery-gray markings that indicate the front of the creature. Under those markings will be a large maw with large teeth, instead of a beak. They have two long, clawed arms where most of the damage they cause comes from and have at least ten tentacles. Somewhere within the tentacles is where Ink would be ejected to help Killermari escape. Spicy Killermari, unlike regular Killermari, are red in color and tend to appear more like an octopus, lacking the arms that squids traditionally have. What makes Spicy Killermari so easily distinguishable, however, is that when they surface, their heads burst into flames. It is believed that Spicy Killermari have the ability to control the flames that sprout from their heads but, as one has never been successfully captured alive or bred in captivity, it is unclear if this is true. Behavior Not considered aggressive normally, Killermari have been known to attack and sink ships during mating season. The mating season of Killermari changes from year to year, making it difficult for sailors to know when it is most dangerous to traverse the waters where Killermari are known to live. Because of this, Bishokuya are regularly hired to accompany vessels that are going into Killermari territory. Outside of mating season, Killermari work hard to avoid coming into contact with humans and the only sign that one may have been near is when the waters for miles around the ship have turned a rich blue-black color from the Killermari Ink. Spicy Killermari are much more aggressive than Killermari and regularly attack ships. The mating season for Spicy Killermari is just as unpredictable as regular Killermari, however the attacks by Spicy Killermari are not believed to be a result of mating season. Instead, the cause of Spicy Killermari attacks is believed to be due to Spicy Killermari's limited pyrokinetic abilities. As Food Killermari are regarded as tasting the best during their mating season, making it easy for ships to find Bishokuya to act as protection when going into the waters inhabited by Killermari. Killermari has a naturally mild buttery flavor with notes of sweetness and a briny odor. It is just firm enough to provide some resistance when chewed (if properly prepared) and the salty odor lends itself to the sweet and buttery taste of the meat. Most prepare Killermari by cutting the mantle into strips, battering and deep-frying and making it into a Killermari Calamari. There are a few that will stuff and bake the mantle. The arms and tentacles are rarely used, but are still edible and carry the same flavor as the rest of the beast. Killermari Ink has a strong salty flavor, but once it has been cooked with, the salty flavor settles down and becomes a simple flavoring in the dish. However, those not used to eating food cooked in Killermari Ink will be shocked when they receive their food, as the Ink will have turned the food into a deep blue-black color. Spicy Killermari is flavored and cooked just like regular Killermari, except that Spicy Killermari has a natural spicy flavor. How spicy it is depends on the age of the beast. Generally the older the Spicy Killermari is, the spicier the meat (and Ink) is. The younger the beast is, the more it has a sweet-and-spicy flavor. Trivia *Name of the Ingredient is meant to be a pun of "Calamari" *Apperance is based off of Gesomon from Digimon **Spicy Killermari is based off of Fire Kraken from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Mollusk Beast Category:Original Ingredient Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World